darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
669
David and Amy lock Mrs. Johnson in the cottage and Quentin's ghost appears to her. Synopsis : A late afternoon sun shines over the Collins estate, and an aura of peace and quiet prevails within the great house. But the unseen terror of another night is not far off. Two children, possessed by evil spirits, wait for an opportunity to play a frightening and possibly deadly game. That opportunity will come sooner than they think. David and Amy play "hide and seek" with Maggie. Mrs. Johnson and Harry clean the cottage for Chris to move in. David and Amy lock Mrs. Johnson in the cottage and Quentin appears to her. Maggie arrives at the cottage and lets Mrs. Johnson out. Mrs. Johnson suspects the children know something about the man she saw in the cottage. Memorable quotes : Mrs. Johnson: I’d like to meet the man that invented supermarkets, and wring his neck. ---- : David: Looks like now's our chance to play the game with Mrs. Johnson. : Amy: (patronizingly) Poor Mrs. Johnson. : David: Quentin will do the rest. : : __________________________________________________ : : Mrs. Johnson (to Harry): Uptight? What in heaven's name does that mean? ----- : David: Mrs. Johnson, you're okay now, you're back at Collinwood. : Amy: No one can hurt you here. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Edward Marshall as Harry Johnson * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production * David Selby returns to the cast after an absence of twenty-one episodes. * Final appearance of character Harry Johnson. Here he is played by Edward Marshall, replacing Craig Slocum, who possibly left due to medical reasons. Slocum was a type 2 and would die of insulin shock at age forty-three. There is no announcement in the title sequence that Harry will be played by another actor. * The statue of the bobcat fighting an eagle that Mrs. Johnson is dusting in the cottage was last seen on the mantel of the house by the sea when Nicholas Blair lived there. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to Mrs. Johnson. Previously it has been suggested that Quentin cannot go beyond his room and certainly not beyond the great house; yet here he appears at the caretaker's cottage. * TIMELINE: Day 263 takes place. Late afternoon at the start of this episode. Chris is moving into cottage tomorrow afternoon. It was yesterday when Mrs. Johnson found David and Amy playing dress-up. 7:10pm: Maggie is still searching for David and Amy; she has been looking for twenty minutes. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Amy asks David about Matthew Morgan and as Maggie brings Mrs. Johnson back to Collinwood. * Just before Mrs. Johnson sends Harry to Collinwood from the cottage, it is 7:10 pm and it stays that way for a long time according to the clock. * When Kathryn Leigh Scott goes outside to get the children, she obviously covers her mouth while yelling "Amy! David!" to make it sound as she is far away, but the effect doesn't work. * Previously, David told Amy that Quentin could not leave the room. Yet here he clearly does so. * Kathryn Leigh Scott confuses the character Chris Jennings with Tom Jennings twice while informing Mrs. Johnson that Chris will be occupying the cottage. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 669 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 669 - My Boyfriend's Back Gallery ( }}) 669.jpg|Playing the Game 669n.jpg|David & Amy 669y.jpg|Quentin's Ghost Category:Dark Shadows episodes